


Good Vibrations

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: Robin keeps pushing her own boundaries after she gets a new toy.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Good Vibrations

Robin had carried the package around all day. Vanessa had convinced her it was worth trying, and she had received the package as she left the house that morning. It had sat in her bag like a delicious secret all day. She was sat in the office now, everyone else gone, Strike doing evening surveillance, and she allowed herself to get it out of the packaging and looking at it. It was blue silicon, battery powered because she was just dipping her toe in these waters, and about five inches long, and curved at one end. This was, as she read, helpfully designed to reach her g spot. She organized the batteries, popped them in, and pressed the end, and the vibrator sprang to life, the pulse of it in her hand causing a delighted smile in response.

She felt bold, cheeky and adventurous, and she shook her hair out behind her, leaned back in her chair and put the gentle buzz between her legs, feeling it through the seam of her jeans. Instantly she knew she had made an excellent decision, her mouth falling slack and her nipples stiffening in pleasure. Every nerve ending seemed alight with excitement. She ran both hands around the vibe, the smooth, tactile pleasure of it as exciting as the pulse against her dampening core. She gripped it a little harder and jumped slightly as the rhythm of the pulse changed. Intrigued, she squeezed again a few times, noting each change of pace. Once she'd gone through them all, she began to experiment with what felt good. She discerned that her favourite was an irregular pulse of three, and stayed with it for a while, her hips beginning to undulate in her chair.

The feeling was exquisite, and her arousal was building into something powerful. The setting of being in the office increased the transgressive sense of naughtiness and the unbidden thought of Strike's desk a short distance from her sent a shockwave of forbidden desire through her. She noted how being so turned on had pushed her into testing her own boundaries, and holding the staccato throb against herself was increasing this feeling by the second.

What would it feel like to be touched like this by Strike? What would it feel like to have him holding this between her legs, kissing up and down her neck as he did so? She took one hand away from the vibe, running her fingers up her neck in a feather light imitation of his lips. She breathed in a wordless gasp. What would this feel like without a thickness of denim between her and the smoothly vibrating silicon?

Each question she asked herself pushed her personal boundary further, excited her more. She leapt each new step with a trepidation that fell away quickly, and she eased herself out of the jeans and resumed the intensity against her panties now. It increased her pleasure exponentially, her legs falling open as she slowly danced the vibe up and around her sweetest spots. A second later the pants were off too. She was slickly wet now, the blue silicon sliding beautifully around her lips, up to her clit and back down again.

What would it feel like to do this on his desk? To imagine it was him against her? Maybe his tongue? Maybe his hands? Maybe his own hard length?

She leaned herself against his desk, opening her legs a little and letting that delicious favourite rhythm bring her so high. She wanted more. She wondered how the particular angle that claimed to be designed for g spot would feel. She was certainly wet enough to slip the vibrating tip into her entrance easily. She worked it slowly into herself, taking her time to notice the newer feelings of the vibration against a different part of her clit, this time from the inside. And then, there it was, the connection made - the breaking rhythm against the fleshy part a few inches inside and towards the front of her beyond exquisite now. She let out a keening cry of delight, dropping back on the desk and closing her eyes to absorb the sensation, her other hand working against the tip of her clitoris in complement to the toy within her. She knew she could reach her climax quickly, but she didn't want to just yet, the luxuriant physical pleasure too good to let go of. Here she was, lying on his desk, thinking of him, feeling like this.

"Strike," she breathed aloud. "Oh, Strike, yes."

There was a sound at the door and she was startled, opening her eyes to see the broad, imposing figure of her partner at the door. He had the look of a man undone, and for a second she wondered if she had conjured him up. But he was definitely there, and her next thought was about how long he had been there. She had stilled, the rhythm of the toy within her the only sound now, the tension in the room electric.

"Don't stop," he said huskily, his voice cracking with something which tipped Robin over an edge she didn't realize she was standing on. Her hips began to swirl again, and she whimpered in yielding passion. She was so vulnerable in front of him like this, and yet she clearly had a strong hold over him and the feeling exhilarated her.

She could see his arousal burgeoning up, and she bit her lower lip.

"Touch me," she breathed, pushing herself up to sitting once more, pulling the vibe out of herself and running the rhythm at the tip of her clit again, holding off her orgasm purely to see how high she could climb now she had him right in front of her.

"Are you sure?" He said, again a quiver in his voice that was pure need and sent a pulse through her that was nothing to do with the toy.

"Do I look doubtful?" She asked.

"You look incredible," he said, stepping towards her like a man in a trance, like she had a forcefield that was pulling him towards her. He was still inches away and she reached greedily forward, grabbing hold of his belt and pulling him close. He bent his head in, and she held her face millimetres from his, the smell of him and her own musk intoxicating.

"Kiss me," Robin whispered, and a second later he was on her, his mouth claiming hers hungrily, his hands slipping around her waist, under her shirt, caressing the curving swell of her breast in the white lace bra, his thumb rolling over an erect nipple. Then he was slipping one hand round to the small of her back and his other hand down between her legs. He took the toy from her hand, but kept it where she was using it, and the shift of pressure dragged a moan from her into his mouth.

She wasn't content to have nothing in her hands, pulling his belt loose, sliding his fly down and reaching her hand round his rock hard length. The firm grip of her hand pulled the moan back from him and he broke the kiss as she began to work his shaft, his head pressed against her shoulder, her head bent forward, cheek pressed against his, looking down at the incredible sight of what they were doing to each other. 

The passionate expression of their feelings was like a burst dam now, the physical thunderstorm raging as each of them held each other and worked their most intimate touch to drive towards the peak. Robin could feel herself coming apart, the mingling joy of him holding the vibe against her, his other hand now slipped between her legs and two fingers curled within her, and the tactile pleasure of his solid cock in her hand, the rocking cant of his hips and the frantic gasps he was making telling her he was as close as she was.

"Yes, yes!" She cried as wave after wave of it crashed through her, and a second later she felt him throb and jerk helplessly in her hand.

"Oh fuck, you beautiful… oh god yes, Robi… don't stop, that's fucking amazing...yes, fuck yes…"

She felt the hot, thick cum around her fingers, felt it hit suddenly against her forearm too, and he was kissing her again, his tongue tasting hers like a man drinking a long sought elixir.

They tangled languidly for a few minutes like this, and then Robin reached down to press the still humming vibrator off. He staggered back a couple of centimetres, his eyes still heavy with desire. Robin wondered if she should be feeling bashful or embarrassed, but he was looking at her with a kind of awestruck worship, and she felt more desirable and beautiful than she had ever felt in her life. She smiled at him, pulling him back into an embrace, trailing her left hand over his stubble.

"Take me upstairs?" She asked, and he nodded, reaching up to take her hand and lead her to his bed.


End file.
